


violet like love

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Kissing, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Oliver mag Roger, aber Roger ist dafür bekannt, Herzen zu brechen.
Relationships: Roger Davies/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362





	violet like love

Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er darüber nachgedacht hat. Bei Weitem nicht. Eigentlich denkt er sogar schon recht lange darüber nach.

Er, Oliver Wood, mag Roger Davies.  
Wie in _mag_ mag Roger Davies. (Er _liebt_ ihn nicht, aber zumindest _verliebt_ könnte man sagen. Schwer und unaufhaltsam. Er hat es, bei Merlin, versucht.)

Das an sich wäre noch kein Problem, wenn Roger nicht bekannt dafür wäre, Herzen zu brechen wie Glückskekse. Nur dass Herzensbrüche nicht so süß schmecken.

An sich wäre wohl auch das erträglich, wenn Roger nicht so unglaublich gut küssen könnte. Und wenn er nicht so unglaublich süße Worte in Olivers Ohr flüstern würde, wenn sie nachts über die Ländereien von Hogwarts wandern und die Hälse recken, um Blicke auf Sternbilder zu erhaschen, deren Namen sie nicht kennen und von denen sie nicht wissen, ob sie echt sind.

»Du musst mich besuchen«, hat er dabei einmal gesagt. »Wenn Du Deinen Abschluss hast, musst Du wiederkommen und mich sehen.« Und Oliver hat dieses unschöne Gefühl in seiner Magengegend bekommen, und trotzdem _ja_ gesagt. _Ja, auf jeden Fall._  
Für einen Moment hat es sich angefühlt, als wäre da etwas zwischen ihnen. Eine echte Beziehung vielleicht. Oder zumindest der uneinseitige Wunsch nach _mehr_.  
»Ich verbringe gern Zeit mit Dir. Ich mag Dich«, hat Roger dann gesagt und ihn geküsst. Oliver hatte gar keine Zeit, irgendetwas zu erwidern. Und er hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, was.

Jetzt, nur drei Monate nach seinem Abschluss, sitzt er an seinem Esstisch und hält einen Brief von Roger in der Hand.  
Ob er ihn nicht zu Pfingsten besuchen wolle. Oder noch besser, ob Roger ihn nicht vielleicht besuchen dürfe. Weil Oliver doch nicht mehr daheim wohne und sie dann viel mehr Zeit _miteinander_ verbringen könnten.  
Und Oliver erwischt sich dabei, wie er _ja_ sagt. _Ja, klar, ich würde mich freuen._

**x**

Es ist Pfingsten, viel schneller, als Oliver es erwartet hat, und Oliver schließt seine Wohnung auf, um Roger mit seinem Koffer nach drinnen zu helfen.  
Sie haben sich seit fast einem Jahr nicht gesehen, aber Roger scheint nicht zu glauben, dass sich ihr Verhältnis verändert haben könnte. (Obwohl _er_ sich sehr wohl verändert hat. Er ist gewachsen, viel. Inzwischen überragt er Oliver nicht mehr nur um zwei, drei Zentimeter, sondern bestimmt um fünfzehn oder zwanzig. Seine Haare sind länger geworden und er hat sie für die Reise hoch gebunden. Und das Lächeln, das er zur Schau stellt, erzählt von all den Dingen, die er die letzten Monate getan hat; und was noch viel wichtiger ist: Von all den Dingen, die er mit Oliver vor hat.)

Roger entledigt sich seines Mantels und seiner Schuhe, bevor er Oliver einen Arm um die Taille legt und ihn näher zieht.  
»Irgendwie hab ich Dich vermisst«, sagt er und möchte Oliver einen Kuss auf die Lippen geben, aber Olivers Arme heben sich ganz von allein und schieben Roger weg von ihm.

»Ich werde nicht mit Dir rummachen«, stößt Oliver aus und verzieht dabei das Gesicht. »Das zwischen uns ist zwanglos, ich weiß. Aber ich glaube, wenn wir so weitermachen, dann ist es das für mich bald nicht mehr. Ich bin gern mit Dir befreundet und ich möchte nicht, dass es unangenehm wird. Für keinen von uns.«

Roger lächelt nur sanft und zieht ihn trotzdem zu sich und verwickelt ihn in einen Kuss, der Olivers Knie weich macht und sein Herz rasen lässt.

»Ich mein’s ernst«, wispert Oliver etwas atemlos zwischen zwei Küssen. Und Roger antwortet eben so leise, und Oliver kann ihn noch immer in den Kuss lächeln spüren: »Ich weiß.«


End file.
